Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting the three-dimensional geometry of objects, especially teeth, with a handpiece that has an optical apparatus with at least one camera and with at least one light source.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for operating a device for detecting the three-dimensional geometry of objects, especially teeth, with a handpiece that has at least one position sensor for detecting the change of the spatial position of the handpiece and an optical apparatus with at least one camera for taking pictures and with at least one light source for a projector.
Description Of The Related Art
A device of the initially-mentioned type is known from, for example, AT 508 563 B. In this case, the area of application of the invention extends to the recording of digital tooth and jaw impressions, assistance in diagnosis, supervision of tooth treatments, and reliable monitoring of inserted implants. In addition to further applications in the field of medical and industrial technology, for example in the field of endoscopy, objects that are poorly accessible can also be stereometrically measured.
The use of a position sensor is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,519 A.